Electric Love
by Method-2-My-Madness
Summary: Manipulated onto a government criminal gang Corey McLaughlin finds herself hesitantly drawn to a certain Australians charms. With her own secrets and baggage what will this unwanted change bring to her life?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Alright! I'm jumping on the bandwagon ya'll! I just have so many ideas flying through my head for these awesome characters and I had to get them out. So here it is. Let me know what you think, if I should continue this or not. Flames or fluffies I don't really care, Imma write this either way. Peace and love babies!  
**

* * *

A large glass cube stood center stage, isolated in a rubber coated room. Large clear slabs stood, 10 feet tall and 8 feet wide, making up the walls, ceiling and floor. Every foot and a half a small circle sat, only about two inches claiming its circumference, letting air flow move through the enclosure. And occasionally conversation for the lone figure postured right in the middle of the floor, the only surface free of the small holes.

The body sat, legs crossed loosely beneath her and arms laid across them, wrists touching knees and hands lightly cupped upwards. Her back was as straight as if someone had been holding a rod to her spine and her head was tilted just barely to the right, causing some of her wayward curls to spring to life around her face and neck. Eyes closed and lips barely parted she slowly filled her lungs, breathing deep through her nose. The smells of the prison invaded her senses once again and blue sparks jumped around the tips of her fingers in response to her disgust as she let out a harsh breath through her mouth.

Even after a year of being held in the black hole known as Belle Reve the sights, sounds and smells still disgusted and infuriated her. The bed made of concrete and thin ratty sheet she'd been made to sleep with. The sounds of metal clashing and groaning into all hours of the night, interrupting the little sleep she managed to grab on her bed o' torture. The meals that she was half certain had less food than just random objects in it at times. The guards...oh, the guards. Every single one of them had a serious superiority complex, and their larger than life attitudes were severely compensating for something in her opinion. In the time she'd been incarcerated she'd seen dozens of guards, been handled by a dozen more, and she'd etched every single one of their faces into her mind. Because when she finally got out- **when** and not _if_ \- she was going to burn every single one of them to the ground. Especially that fucker Griggs. Mr. Macho man seemed to get his kicks from hashing it out with the metas. Or any of the big villains lucky enough to grace the penitentiaries cells really. As long as they were locked up and he had his toys.

Slamming cell doors, closer than before, caused her eyes to snap open just as an irritatingly familiar voice called out to her. _Speak of the devil..._

"Time for some eats lightening bitch!" Griggs stood a few feet from her cell, a shit eating grin on his face. In one hand his gun hung loosely, not filled with live ammo but with tightly compacted beanbags instead, seeing as their tasers wouldn't effect her and they didn't want to actually kill her. In his other he waved around a plain paper plate, a brown runny substance slopping itself across its surface. With a sneer of disdain and energy lighting up her fingers she stood, the scratchy material of the prison mandated uniforms sliding across her skin irritatingly and hanging a little looser than it had so many months ago. She'd hardly taken a step before the plastic muzzle of a gun was poked through the hole in her cell.

"Ah, ah , ah there Sparky. Hows about you kill the light show 'fore you come any closer."

Hard brown eyes, lit with sadistic glee, met green-blue swimming with disdain. Refusing to look away she felt her upper lip curl in a snarl, but still quelled the snapping of power in her hands. With a self satisfied huff Griggs lowered the gun and sent a short nod over his shoulder. A part of her glass prison detached and slid to the side, just enough so he could slip the vile looking meal through and into her hands. Naturally wide eyes rounded further at the mess she held and the absolutely foul smell it emitted. The odor was familiar though, and when the answer came to her she couldn't help the furious growl that ripped its way out of her chest, nor the blazing bands of blue and white the coated her hands and singed her disgusting surprise.

"Dog food ya fecka! I swear when I get oudda here..."

"What's wrong baby? Don't like my gift? Don't ya remember our last little chat? You were so damn proud of being a bitch, weren't ya." The light tone of voice Griggs had begun with steadily became darker the longer he talked. "Figured I'd get ya a little something. Take _real_ good care of my lil lightening bitch."

For a few moments the air in the cell seemed to freeze and electrify all at once, and then she lunged. Knowing enough to not thrust her hand through the food slot, no matter how much she wanted to get a handful of the bastard and take him down, she instead settled for simply pressing herself against the glass. Settling both palms flat against the wall, making sure the middle of each was over one of the small holes, she grinned viciously at the stunned expression on her tormentors face. Snarling angrily she pushed her powers out and could feel them nearly rocket from her hands. So long without the use of them put them in a sort of overload state, causing more intense bursts for a short time when she used them again. Unfortunately for her, the rageful overloaded bolts missed their target, one flying over his head and the other only skimming his side. Not enough to even hurt him, but he'd be feeling like he got a pretty intense shock for a while.

Wild angry eyes met hers and orders were bellowed out to Griggs' fellow officers. The holes of her cell quickly slid shut with a soft puff of air and knowing there was no way to fight what was about to happen she simply stood there. Arms crossed and lips quirked in a smirk she held the sadistic mans eyes defiantly, even as the knock out gas rose from below her and her head swam. Even as her legs locked and her knees met the ground. Even as her vision blackened around the edges, she refused to break eye contact until she had no choice and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

* * *

Amanda Waller cut into her steak contently, eyes half-lidded and fixed on the man in front of her flipping through a thick binder. A bright red TOP SECRET was emblazoned across the front, and the papers the man was currently studying contained the profiles of the worst of the worst. Her new little project. She'd just finished explaining Deadshot and Harley Quinn and was now waiting patiently to answer whatever questions he conjured about the next file.

"And her? What about this one?"

A quick glance showed the mug shot of a young woman. Tight black corkscrew curls sprung wildly about her head, tumbling around her shoulders and lying lightly against her back. Wide blue-green eyes shined proudly out of an oval face, thin pink lips turned up into a smug smirk under a slightly upturned nose. Freckles covered the expanse of her face and down her neck, her shoulders having received the same treatment. She would have been considered beautiful, if not for the thick pink scar that carved itself across her face, under her left cheekbone and over the bridge of her nose to bisect her right eyebrow and disappear into her hair line at her temple.

"That would be Corey McLoughlin, A.K.A. Surge. A member of the Masters of Disaster. Their last little foray ended in a stand off with The Batman, everyone but her managed to weasel away. Main job was their hacker. She's unsurprisingly talented when it comes to electronics. But she's done it all. Assault, arson, burglary, murder and more. On multiple counts. She's locked in the same hole as Deadshot and Quinn, and the charges just keep on racking up. She's got quite the temper."

The man glanced over her info quickly, noting key points as his eyes flicked back and forth. Originally from Ireland. Mother died when she was 9. Nothing else until she showed up in Gotham at 15 and began her petty crimes. By 20 they'd escalated exponentially. At 22 she'd joined up with the MoD and had been running with them until she was caught a little over a year ago. Currently held in a specially made cell at the Belle Reve Prison.

"And what makes you think she'll join up with you? Unlike the others there's no family or explosive insanity to exploit."

Amandas eyes glinted dangerously and a small secretive smirk curled the corners of her lips.

"Leave that to me."


	2. Blackmail

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys for your views and to those of you who reviewed I really appreciate it ^_^ Here is the second chapter and I tried to kind of flesh out an Irish accent for my girl but I'm not sure about it. If it's too hard to read or anything let me know and I'll just write her speech normally. Wouldn't want to take away from the story because I wanted to have a little fun! Al so this is a little shorter, but hopefully they will be getting longer as the story progresses. Okay babies enjoy!  
**

* * *

Corey lay on her poor excuse for a bed, body curled into a loose fetal position. Griggs and his cronies had wrought their wrath upon her nearly a week ago, but she could still feel the bruises pulse with her heartbeat and though the fractures had healed there were twinges of pain in her arms and ribs that remained. If it wasn't for the slightly accelerated healing nearly all metas seemed to have been gifted with than she was sure she'd have either died from severe internal damage or remained unconscious due to the pain in her whole body. But she'd remained coherent, the deep black spots left behind by the beanbags had lightened to an ugly yellow-green and moving was almost as easy now as before her beating.

The hard click of heels echoing around her brought her out of her thoughts and her eyes snapped open, swiftly focusing on the woman who stood outside her cell. A deep red business suit complemented her dark skin, and the air around her easily let people know she was the boss of all bosses. And she knew what power she held.

"Ms. McLoughlin."

Pushing herself up she brushed back the curls that had escaped her braid with an irritated hand and eyed the woman in front of her curiously. She stood slowly, making sure none of the pain she felt actually showed through to her expression. There was something telling her not to give this woman ammo, not to let her see any weakness. And her instincts had never steered her wrong before. So with a lazy smirk she straightened up and strode forward, stopping a few feet from the wall that separated them.

"Aye. Seems ya have me at a bit ova disadvantage there Ms..."

"Not important." With a smirk and a flick of her eyes her question, and it seemed all others in the future, were dismissed. "All you need to know is I'm getting together a team. One with certain abilities, that can take on the things others can't. I want you to join up."

Silence. Both between the woman and inside Coreys head. The words this woman spoke hung in the air and almost didn't want to register. A team...for the government. Probably with other metas from the way she'd phrased it. And they wanted her? For minutes her expression was carefully blank but then her lips began to twitch, and then she was filling the air with loud laughter. It was unstoppable, the thought so ridiculous she couldn't hold in the disbelief and incredulity that tinted the sound. She had to lean against her cell to steady herself and Amanda watched in near fascination as the scar that marred her face twisted and pulled in an almost hypnotic fashion. When she managed to compose herself Corey stood and wiped the tears from her eyes, sighing once in amusement when she was done.

"Oh God. I've not laughed like dat in ages. Did ya really tink ya could waltz down here with dat crap ass explanation and I'd agree? Even if ya had a bedda one, ya think I would actually agree?" Her accent, with had mellowed slightly with her years in the narrows, thickened as she let her disgust for the likes of government officials flood her. Willing to use anyone necessary to achieve their goals. "An wha ya got ta offa me then, hm? Bedda conditions? Reduced time? You gonna take off a few hun'erd years?"

"No. None of that. How about instead of helping you, we talk about helping Mathias?"

Corey couldn't help the flashing of her eyes or the tightening of her jaw, and by the triumphant expression on this womans face, she knew she'd backed the electrokinetic into a corner. But she'd try anyway.

"Who..."

"Don't bother Ms. McLoughlin." Damn. "I know all about your precious little boy. Mathias Colin Daniels. Nearly seven now, isn't he? Precious thing really." A photo was pressed against the glass, showing a thin boy in a soccers uniform, dark blonde hair a mess and eyes the same color as Coreys glowing brightly. "I understand when you were with the Masters you would regularly send back money. Sometimes gifts. Even letters on the very rare occasion. But you've never seen him. Why is that?"

She didn't want to answer. Her hands were in fists at her sides, nails biting into her skin, and her teeth felt like they might just break under the pressure. No, she didn't want to answer, she wanted to kill this woman. A threat to her son. But she couldn't do anything behind the cage of glass, unless she wanted a repeat of last week. So she blew out the breath she'd been holding and loosened her jaw, knowing just by the look on her face that this woman wouldn't leave until she had her answers.

"So he can nae be hurt or taken advannage of by low life scum bags." The _like you_ was left unsaid, but easily heard all the same. "If I aint seen him, no one else has either. Computer skills allowed me ta send da money and other tings. Easy ta hide files when ya know what ta do."

"Well, since you've been incarcerated his fathers lost his job, and they're doing quite poorly. You join us, and they'll never have to worry about any of that ever again. We might even be able to help you see your kid every once in a while."

Despite her best efforts, hope sparked in her chest. She'd always wanted to know her son. The beautiful baby she'd happily handed over to protect. But she knew her type. They'd say anything to get what they want. Promise everything you wanted until the job was done. And then swipe the carpet from under your feet. After it was done and over with, what ever _it_ is, she'd be thrown back in her cell and her son would be left with nothing but a struggling father. The aggravation and distrust must have showed through, because the womans face hardened before speaking again.

"Or we could always release a little bit of information out there. I'm sure there's a few people who'd like to know about him."

A snarl ripped its way from her chest and her fist came down on the clear barrier, bright white-blue bolts zapping across her hand to bounce harmlessly against the glass.

"How **dare** you..."

"Accidents happen Ms. McLoughlin. What do you say."

Anger invaded every sense and she had never wished more than right now that she was free to fry someone. It hadn't even been a question. The woman was basically wearing a cloak made of smug at the moment, so happy with herself her smirk actually wanted to become a small smile. This bitch had just threatened her six year old son and than stood there, about to preform a jig. Forcing herself to calm, though the electricity that zipped across her skin she could not stop, she opened furiously swirling eyes to meet the demon in front of her.

"Ain't no choice, is dere now?"

* * *

 **A/N: Quickly, just to reiterate if you didn't read the top, if her accent is too weird or hard to understand just let me know and I'll happily straighten it out. Peace and love darlings!**


	3. Meet the Team

**A/N: Back again my lovelies! And I must say I'm surprised by the response to this. but I'm so pleased! Thank you to those you who have reviewed. I'm glad you're liking it so far. And no one complained about the accent so it must not be too bad. Enjoy the newest chapter and I'll have another soon as I can ^_^ Peace and Love!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Rings a bell, it aint mine.  
**

* * *

After the demon in a womans skin left her to her solitude Corey found herself sulking and raging in equal measures. For hours she would sit on her bed, head in hands, and simply berate herself for allowing this to happen. She should have been more careful, buried the files deeper, bounced the gifts and letters around some more, _anything_ to make it so that heinous bitch had never found her son. Then her thoughts would turn to the woman who still hadn't given her name. Her and her words were infuriating, and she would let her powers come to the surface, covering her body in a protective layer of electricity as she punched and kicked at the walls. Feral shouts would fill the room, at least until the guards got sick of it and the holes in her cell closed, sending her off to darkness. Then she would wake up and do it again. By the fourth day she was spent, her incensed spurred insanity cleared away enough that red wasn't clouding her vision and her chest was no longer tight with anger and anxiety.

The calm brought rationalization, and she figured she might as well play whatever game they were laying out. Like she'd told the demon, she didn't have much of a choice. She could rot here knowing her son was drowning in the world, or she could go out and hopefully, _hopefully_ , they would keep their word and actually help him. As the days slipped by though and nothing out of the ordinary happened she couldn't help but wonder if the woman had just been blowing smoke. Another form of torture, more mental than the physical attacks she'd come to expect. Maybe there actually was no team, she'd just been some psycho government worker that got her jollies from riling up the supes. Kinda like Griggs, but he was too dumb to mentally hurt anyone, even if he really tried.

It had been a little more than a week after their talk that it happened. She'd been drifting off, more asleep than awake, when loud yelling and stomping of feet crashed across her senses. A large hand roughly hauled her out of bed, and on instinct she zapped the man, hands thrusting out to meet a solid chest and then he was gone. But then she was getting pelted on all sides, eyes not even completely open as she tried to defend herself. She threw her arms out straight, her intention to throw out an electric surge and knock everyone back. Instead her arms were encased in rubber and pulled tight. Buckles clicked together as the specially made straight jacket was tightened around her form. Unfortunately with her arms made useless all she could do was angrily spark at them. Her eyes finally focused on the guards in front of her, and once her arms were tight across her body Griggs stepped from behind her, cocky smile in place.

"Afternoon lightening bitch."

"Fecka."

Two more guards grabbed her arms and she was frog marched out of her cell and out of the rubber coated room that surrounded it, to be thrown roughly in a wheel chair made of thick glass. Straps crossed her chest, stomach and legs, locking her securely in place. Large fingers tangled in her hair and her head was slammed back against a head rest, more straps crossing her forehead and looping under her chin. Immediately she was wheeled away. She thrashed her head and pulled against the straps but there was absolutely no give and all she succeeded in was giving herself some new hurts.

"Feck am I goin' ya bastard?"

Nothing but the uniform sound of footsteps answered her and she growled as she was pushed into a hallway filled with dozens of soldiers and guards. The straps on her head prevented her from seeing much, but she could make out men and woman in medical masks at the front of everything, messing around under the multiple lights that had been set up. She could hear others, sight was limited due to the huge scaled being that stood on a dolly in front of her, however a familiar high pitched Brooklyn accent rose above everything and Corey just shook her head, stunned.

Corey could only assume whatever was happening had to do with the damnable team. But if they had recruited Harley, who she'd had the pleasure of running into once or twice, and if she had to hazard a guess it was Killer Croc standing in front of her, who she had never even caught a glimpse of, then they were crazier than the ones they had picked out. _How do they expect to control the Queen of Gotham? She can't even control herself._ A high squeal and a flash of platinum hair being wheeled to the side and they were once again being pushed forward. A deep voice from directly in front of Croc took up its own rhetoric, promising death to anyone who touched him. He too was wheeled away and then it was Crocs turn. She almost laughed as the doctors backed away, gasps and murmurs flowing between them. He began to growl menacingly at the doctors while one stepped forward, nearly trembling with nerves, and quickly shot him in the neck with some weird gun. Then it was her turn. She eyed the cases and guns with trepidation, jerking against her bonds once again.

"Ey. EY! The feck is dat? Wha'chu doing dere?" No one answered her, merely bustling around, preparing the gun and rubbing her neck with a cold alcoholic pad. "Wha? Can ya nae hear me ya feckin' sky pilot! EY!" The gun was quickly pressed to her neck and a cold object was inserted into her skin. She could feel the electricity in it but couldn't reach it, all information cut off from her by the glass coating around it. She followed the path the others had taken, chair bumping along roughly as they were all lead outside. Soldiers surrounded them, guns in hand, as they were lead towards a large looming plane.

Still behind Croc he was really all she could see, but she heard Harleys cackle rise above it all, and soon Griggs came into sight. Pushing against soldiers and calling out to Harley he was the epitome of panic stricken. Wide eyes set in a pale face met hers for barely a second before she was wheeled through a gate and up the ramp of the plane. A wicked grin crossed her face as she tried to once again find her prison guard bully, wanting to relish the fear that nearly consumed him. If he looked that riled up about something to do with Harley than she could only assume Joker had gotten a hold of him. Probably knew all about how his Psycho Pop Princess was getting out of Bella Reve, even if it wasn't entirely freedom. You'd have to be a complete moron not to realize he would come for her. And when he did she'd be sure to tell her king all about the hospitality the guards had kindly bestowed upon her.

The back of her chair was situated against the planes wall and efficiently secured, wheels locked in place and strapped as well, just in case. To her left was the large hatch door and to her right, barely in her peripherals, she could see Croc growling and twitching in his dolly. While directly in front of her sat a long line of decked out soldiers, glaring eyes pinned on the criminals in front of them. The doors closed and the plane took off, Harleys giggles ringing in the air. The flight wasn't long, in fact they probably could have just drove them all to their destination, but Corey figured it was all about intimidation at this point.

Making a face at the men in front of her she allowed her mind to wander, and the flight passed quickly as she thought of what she could have possibly gotten herself into. The plane dipped and eventually landed, bobbing and jerking along the runway. The door slid open once again and this time she was in the lead as they were wheeled down the ramp and lined up, soldiers standing stiffly behind them and rushing all around.

"Alpha! Bravo team, on me."

Her eyes darted to the voice, a man with leadership nearly pouring from him and a camo baseball cap. Four men followed him, two on either side. The two on the left were in full gear, looking the perfect soldiers, while the two on the right wore their military issue pants and weapons belts but left their torsos to only be covered in tight tank tops, looking the perfect tools. The man who lead them seemed to be a mixture of both. As they walked closer she could hear the crunching of gravel and Crocs growls growing nearer. She watched the mens faces, grinning when one of the tools muttered a 'what the hell, Flag.' _Yep, Gotham sure could bake up one crazy criminal_ , she thought proudly.

The man, Flag, stared at them for a few seconds before ordering the men to unlock them. They were quick to obey, straps falling around her as a helicopter landed nearby. Standing quickly she shook out her legs, trying to gain feeling in them again, as hands swiftly unlatched her straightjacket. Flailing her arms a bit to help get the blasted thing off she stretched out her arms when she was free, locking her fingers behind her back and pulling her arms up to pop her shoulders. Rolling her neck she sighed in satisfaction as that popped as well, and then swung her gaze to her...teammates. Out of the five of them, four were villains from Gotham, a fact she couldn't help but snicker self-deprecatingly at. Seemed the Bat was getting good at his job. She could feel the others eyes on her as well, lingering on her scar.

"Hey boys! Harley Quinn. How ya doin?"

The men didn't react to her introduction or her bright smile, but she didn't seem to be off put by it. She just continued to smile and look around. Corey simply crossed her arms across the ugly orange prison uniform and cocked an eyebrow, resisting the urge to blow the curls that fell into her face away. Eyes locked with the man in front of her she could see the disgust and self importance held there. Like she was the scum of the earth, and he was too good to even share the same air as her. As them. A sneer curled her lips and she resisted the urge to spit in this mans face. How she hated the entitlement of some people.

"Huh? What was that? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry. The voices." Silence reigned, and the urge to suppress a smile was strong. Harley was a little wacko, but as long as you rolled with her crazy she wasn't that bad. She could even be pretty damn funny. Like now, for example. With a little giggle and a flippant wave of her hands the lady clown continued. "I'm kidding! Jeeze. That's not what they said." Coreys smile finally broke through and she rolled her more green than blue eyes. Yep, total wacko. Not that she'd ever speak that particular thought. She quite enjoyed life. For the most part anyway.

"What have we got here.? Twelve pounds of shit in a ten pound sack." Flag strode up to two more soldiers that were carrying a large mail sack holding a struggling, grunting body. Leaning down the man flicked out a pocket knife and cut through the sack from top to bottom. "Welcome to the party Captain Boomerang." A dirty looking man scuttled his way out of the bag and quickly hopped to his feet, turning and punching the man to his right directly in the face. A laugh was startled out of her as the man was pushed roughly into the golf cart looking thing behind him, Flags arm across his throat.

"Ey, ey, ey, ey what's goin' on then?"

"Calm down."

"Hey, one minute I'm playin' mahjong with me nana and than this red streak hits me outta no where." Both brows rose at the excuse, highly doubting he'd been anywhere _near_ his nana when he'd been caught.

"Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange."

"I was not." Boomerangs voice rose in pitch at the end, indicating his offense. And his lie.

Shaking her head at the exchange, and biting back another laugh, her attention was diverted by the sleek black SUV that pulled smoothly up next to the group.

"Here comes Slipknot," Corey perked up for a second eyes trying to find the form of anyone behind the tinted windows. _The band?_ "The man who can climb anything. Wonderful." _Boo._ With a slight pout she looked away, shifting her stance as she wondered how many more people were suppose to show up. The sound of flesh on flesh drew her eyes back and she watched as Slipknot was manhandled over to the line, a fallen woman carefully cradling her jaw behind him.

"Now listen up!" Flag was now stood in front of everyone again and began to slowly pace back and forth. "In your necks, the injection ya got, it's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain but it's powerful as a hand grenade." Corey felt her jaw clench and curled her fingers into her palm to stop her hand from raising to the spot she knew the little bomb was. "You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what? You die."

Harley's hand rose into the air. "I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." And of course Corey couldn't hold in her two cents in either.

"And I'm pretty irritating."

"Ladies you better shut up!" Flags glare shifted between the two of them. Harley let her hand drop with a pout, and Corey closed her mouth with a happy little shrug. "This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad, to do something that'll get ya killed. But until that happens, you're my problem." He spread his arms wide with a smug smile and for a second no one spoke.

"So is that like a, a pep-talk?"

"Yeah, that was a pep-talk." He pointed off to the side, never breaking Deadshots gaze. "There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten." He went to turn away but the hitman stopped him.

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"He's like the gold standard. Okay? Triangle bitch." Throwing up a triangle he nodded like he'd just dropped some Dalai Lama type knowledge. "Study."

Rolling her eyes with a smile Corey turned away from the group and practically skipped over to a trunk with her name emblazoned across the top of it. Biting her lip in excitement she flipped open the lid and couldn't contain the small squeal or her happy dance as she laid eyes on her gear for the first time in over a year.

Without a thought she pulled off the orange long sleeve top and pushed down the orange elastic pants, kicking them away with bare feet, leaving her in her dark blue bra and boy shorts. Reaching for the few outfits she could see she smiled and pulled on her favorite pair of pants, tight faded blue jeans that had acid fading zigzagging down the legs. Next came her favorite top, a bright red halter top that was tight across her chest. Stopping under her breasts thick straps took up the rest of it, making an X across her stomach and meeting at her lower back to hook together. Thin straps lay under her arms, zigzagging her back to hold the thicker part of her top together. Silver steel-toed combat boots adorned her feet and a well worn studded leather jacket that just barely brushed her hips was thrown on.

Flipping her hair out of her jacket she bent down to grab her weapons, looking up at Harleys sudden voice. She looked up just in time to see eyes flick away and people starting to move again, and her brow furrowed for a second in confusion. Brushing it off she reached into the box again, pulling out a sleek black 9mm glock along with holster. Strapping it to her right thigh she giggled in delight as long thin metal gleamed up at her. Wrapping her fingers around the thick metal she pulled it close to her, fingers running reverently up and down its cold surface. With a fierce grin she sent out a small shock into the staff, sending it shooting from a mere two feet into a six foot taser. Spinning it a few times she once again shocked it and it shrunk to its smaller form. The weapons holder was quickly found and her most prized possession was hanging from her left hip. Now done she glanced around before quietly slipping up besides Harley.

"Hey there Queenie."

With a gasp the blonde bombshell spun on her heel, hands cupping her cheeks in delight. "Oh Trixie!" Giggling like mad the woman latched onto the Irish lass' arm and began twirling them in tight circles. "You're here! Everyone's here! Not everyone...not my puddin'." For a second Harley stopped, eyes sad, before she popped back to normal, eyes bright and swirling with their normal mania. "But not for long so that's okay! What'cha doin' here? Oh! Did you meet the Devil too?" Glittering eyes stared into hers and it took a second for her brain to comprehend the words that were quickly shot out. Harley was hard to keep up with in the best of situations. But her last words caught her attention. _The Devil? Same demon in hiding I encountered?_

Pulling away Harley produced a small hand mirror and began to apply her makeup with a professional hand, eyes glancing at Deadshot as he fitted the rest of his suit up. "Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the truck?" As he glanced back at the clown Corey couldn't help herself as her eyes danced down the mans tall frame, landing on the tight pants that stretched across his 'junk' and down his muscular legs. Flicking her eyes away she caught the gaze of Boomerang, who raised an amused eyebrow at her. Unashamed of her actions, nor embarrassed of getting caught, she simply gave a shrug and a shit eating grin before looking away.

"Naw. Anytime I put this on somebody dies."

"...And?"

"I like putting it on."

With a small laugh she bumped shoulders with the man, smirking when he met her eyes. "Don't we all luv."

"Well that's good." Heaving a mallet into her hands Harley flashed a large smile, danger glittering in her blue eyes. "Something tells me a whole lot of people are about to die."

"Yeah it's us." For the first time the tattooed man spoke, glancing at everyone who'd managed to gather in a small circle. "We're being led to our deaths."

"Speak fo' yourself mate. Hey what's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?" Croc gave a deep laugh and a small amused puff of air made its way out of Coreys mouth. "And you? What's up with the scar?" Their eyes locked for a second as Boomerangs fingers traced across his face, mimicking the permanent line etched into her skin. Before she could say anything Harley was asking her own question.

"Hey if you like a girl can you light 'er cigarette with your pinky? Cuz that would be real classy."

"Hey, ya'll might wanna leave homeboy alone. He could torch this whole joint. Ain't that right ese?"

Shaking his head the fire starter backed up slowly. "You got nothing to worry about from me. I'm cool homey." An unladylike snort escaped her at the mans wording and she just shrugged off the looks she got.

She may have been strong armed into this, but so far she was enjoying herself.


	4. Entering the Fray

**A/N: Alright! Chapter four is up and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who put this story on their favorites/alerts! It means so much to me to know you guys like what I'm doing. There's more Boomerang interaction in this one, and it will start to happen a lot more as I go on. So let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated, just so I know I haven't made some horrendous mistake or butchered an accent. Peace and love babies! Enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own this. Except for what you don't recognize and my girl Corey. I will never own this sadly.**

* * *

"Behold, the voice of God."

Flag stood in front of everyone, a tablet clutched between both hands. The screen flicked on and a familiar face lit up its surface, prompting Coreys top lift to curl in a sneer.

"For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There's an event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1 and get them to safety." _The hells a HVT-1?_ Apparently Deadshot felt the same because he quickly spoke up, waving a hand lightly at the screen.

"I'm sorry. Uh...for those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?"

"The one person who matters in the city. The one person you can't kill. Complete the mission you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag I'll kill every single one of you. Remember I'm watching. I see everything." With that the tablet went black and Corey couldn't hold back her scoff. Wallers expression hadn't changed once and there was a dead kind of evil in the womans eyes. The fact that she was the one issuing the commands here left Corey feeling uneasy. With that demon at the forefront she was in more danger of dying than ever before. None of these self righteous assholes would hesitate a second to push her in front of them.

"There's your pep-talk."

"So that's it? We some kinda suicide squad."

Walking past the man Rick simply smirked. "I'll notify your next of kin." He lead them towards a large helicopter and everyone followed behind him slowly. A large hand landed on her rear and she jumped, spinning on her heel to meet the cheeky grin of Captain Boomerang. Or as she saw on his trunk George 'Digger' Harkness. He certainly didn't look like a George. Of course Deadshot didn't look like a Floyd either. Seemed everyone had an unexpected name.

"Well 'ello there gorgeous. Digger Harkness. But you can call me Captain lovely." Eyeing the man up and down she had to hold back a smirk. His curly hair was in disarray with a scruffy beard and mustache covering his face, all except for his chin which had the barest of scruff. A gold tooth glinted at her, along with mischievous light blue eyes. Despite the unexpected charm that he radiated she fixed a glare onto her face, turning once again to walk away from him to continue her way to the helicopter.

"Be gone ya manky bastard."

"Ah come now sheila. Don't be like tha'. Hows abouts we go and get better acquainted, ey?" A strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled tight against Boomerangs side, his hand resting comfortably on her hip, thumb moving against her exposed skin. Twirling out of his grasp she tossed her hair back, not quite the effect she wanted when it just kept bobbing around, and skipped away with a defiant smirk.

"Maybe next time dathuil."

As she walked away Diggers eyes slid down her form, a pleased growl echoing from his chest as her round ass caught his attention.

"Shot down man."

Glancing to the right Boomerang caught the eyes of a laughing Deadshot. Simply moving past him the aussie pulled a beer out of his coat, smirk lighting up his face as he popped the top.

"Naw mate. I've barely started yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strapping herself into the bird securely between Harley and Floyd she jolted slightly as a small Asian woman leapt into the rising machine. Eyes flicking from the womans mask to her sword she sucked her teeth, observing the intensity the woman basically vibrated with.

"This is Katana. She's got my back." Flag spoke up, looking around at everyone squished into the cabin. "She could cut all you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn. I would advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims."

At once Harleys hand was extended, blue eyes wide and a warm, if not slightly manic, smile on her face.

"Harley Quinn. Nice ta meet'cha. Love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death?" She lowered her hand and laughed, Corey following along with her. For a blonde she was pretty witty sometimes. Snapping something in japanese Katana crouched slightly, hands on her sword. Keeping her smile on her face her hand dropped to caress her glock, hoping she could get off a few shots if this crazy Asian was about to start chopping heads. Fortunately Flag quickly put a stop to anything.

"Woah cowgirl, ain't that kinda mission. Have a seat." Katana moved to sit next to Flag and Harley turned to Santana, nodding slightly, smile still bright.

"She seems nice."

Corey laughed to herself, bracing against the seats as their liftoff jerked a bit before taking off to Midway City. It wasn't the smoothest ride, in fact she half wondered if their pilot had ever manned one of these things before. It seemed Croc agreed, or at least his stomach did, as after a particularly rough dip the giant reptilian mans scales lifted from their normal dark gray to an ashy color and a deep down sound bubbled from his throat. And then there was a half-digested goat sitting in all its slimy glory, smack dab in the middle of the chopper. Her head cocked to the side, a look of half awe half revulsion on her face, as groans of dismay and sounds of retching rose above everyone.

"Blimey. 'At is nasty mate." Diggers face was twisted up, looking like he was trying very hard not to add more mess to the floor. Croc glanced up, eyes sweeping through the cabin, before bunching his shoulders carelessly and leaning down to clean up the mess. Sitting back, licking his lips with a satisfied look on his face, Corey couldn't take it and finally turned away. Her stomach was churning and she could practically feel the green tinge to her skin. Wide blue-green eyes met lidded brown, sparkling with laughter.

"Too much for ya there Sparky." Lawtons smirk was met with a half-hearted roll of eyes, but she let a small smile appear all the same.

"I gots a strong stomach but twas a bit much, aye." A deep laugh was her answer before he turned away, conversation apparently over. Corey didn't mind, some people didn't like to talk when unnecessary. So she let her mind drift, eyes lazily staring out the window across from her. Outside the sky slowly darkened, the previous clear blue fading to a deep steely gray. As the clouds gave way to the tops of skyscrapers she could see a dark storm building, lightening ripping through the formations.

A soft vibration caught her attention and she glanced to her right, startled to see the bright pink phone lit up in Harleys hand. Shooting her gaze up she met bright blue eyes, clouded with mischief. She could feel the hitman shift beside her and as the harlequins eyes peeked over the noirettes shoulder Corey figured Lawton had seen the device as well. With a coy smile Harley gave a soft 'shhh'. Winking at the blonde she turned away and quickly checked over the soldiers, smirking when she noticed they were none the wiser. Not even Flag or his little samurai. Silence reigned for a few minutes, which was apparently too long for Harley, as she began to twist in her seat, turning to look out the window behind her. In the process elbowing Corey straight in her scarred cheek. Yelping softly her hands flew to her face, both hands pressing against her cheekbone, and curled in slightly to lay her forehead on her knees.

"Trixie! You okay sweetpea? I didn't think I knocked ya that hard." Harleys bubbly voice sounded above her but she didn't look up, simply waving one of her hands in the other womans direction.

"Ain't nothin' Harley." Easily accepting the answer the blonde turned back to the window, gasping in delight and wiggling in place.

"Oh look at the pretty lights! Are you guys seeing this?" Curious, Corey straightened up and turned half way in her seat, unbuckling herself and daring to push her side against the mad womans. When she wasn't thrown away she pushed herself closer to look out the window, eyes lighting up at the giant...whatever it was that stood in the center of the lightening storm. She may not have know what it was but she did know one very important thing. That was a big ass electric device. She could feel the shockwaves from here, tingling up and down her skin.

"What happened?" Deadshots question brought her attention back to the group and she dropped into her seat, sliding down into a deep slouch.

"Terror attack. Dirty bombs. Bad guys shooting up the place with AK's. You know. Usual shit." Flag answered with a flippant certainty, like it was old news. Something he'd handled a thousand times. But his eyes spoke differently. They glinted with a hard light, determination, but there was panic shimmering under the surface. A sense of urgency. This was nothing like any sort of _usual shit_.

"Right. You're a bad liar. I-I don't know if they told you, but I'm a _hitman._ Not a fireman. I don't save people."

"Like da rest of us do? As a e'tra bonus, we don't even get paid none. Do we?" The electrokinetic spoke up with a devilish grin, and beside her Harley giggled and bumped their shoulders together. But the men continued on like she'd never interrupted.

"Anything for a dollar right?"

"You know the dark places too. Don't act like you don't." That and a mocking gaze were all the reply he gave. Flags face turned to stone and he practically spat the next words out.

"I'm a soldier. And you're a serial killer that takes credit cards. When the shooting starts, and it will, you'll cut and run." There was no reply this time and the tension in the air was thick. The longer the silence continued the more Corey twitched. First it was just her toes, than her feet. Followed shortly by both legs bopping up and down. Then her fingers got in on the action, tapping a quiet beat across her seat. She'd never been good in tense situations, she usually broke tension with jokes. But at this point she might just get her head blown off, so she was left to silently implode. When the shots came she was almost thankful. Almost.

Large bullets ripped through the helicopter, hitting one of the pilots and immediately sending it spinning out of control. Corey braced her feet against the floor and pushed back against the seat before remembering she'd undone her belts to turn around earlier. Her eyes found the harness moments before her hands did, but as the chopper gave another harsh jerk and began to 360 she didn't bother to waste time and energy trying to hook herself in. Looping her arms through the shoulder straps she grabbed her elbows, effectively locking her appendages together, and braced herself the best she could.

Harleys high pitched wail was right in her ear and, as they found the ground rushing up to meet them, Corey couldn't contain her own scream that made its way out through clenched jaws. They hit hard and continued on, blades snapping off and flying as they spun over and over down the street. By the time they stopped, thankfully right way up, her hands had slid so she was now gripping the sleeves of her jacket near her wrists, nails buried uncomfortably in the leather. Her feet had been little use in bracing her, causing her to whip up and down freely, and now that they'd stopped she was little more than lying on the seat.

Groaning she sat up straight, unlocking her fingers and popping her neck. A dirty hand suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to jerk back. At the deep chuckle that followed she looked up to meet twinkling eyes, that gold tooth once again glinting at her. Trailing her gaze down his arm to his hand she watched as long fingers wiggled at her in invitation. Rolling her eyes she stood by herself and brushed past the man, easily hopping out of the downed chopper. Boomerang followed and quickly made his way up to her, arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her tight against him.

"C'mon now sheila. Don' be like tha'. Whats say youse give ole Captain a chance now ay?" His words were self assured. Like he could see her giving in to him already. A sure sign of the Casanova. It was probably rare he got turned down. With his wild appearance and devil-may-care attitude he was a girls rebellion wet dream. Of course she wasn't immune. He did have a sort of backwoods charm. _Or is it outback charm?_ Easy smiles and bright eyes could be a deadly combination. But even if she did get the low down tingles for this man that's all it was. They were both in prison. Any type of anything would be nearly impossible, even friendship. She didn't need friends anyway. She had the Masters of Disaster, that provided what she needed. Anything else was a waste of time.

With a sarcastic smile and a roll of her eyes she widened her steps, swiftly distancing herself from temptation. "I will yea."

Digger stopped to watch her walk away, confusion twisting his features. The words sounded good, but her actions not so much. Scratching slightly where they'd shot his neck he grunted, dismissing it for now. Gaze falling on Slipknot he grinned wickedly before striding up behind the man.

Corey walked along the abandoned streets, observing everything she could, trying to find something out of the ordinary. There was a seriously wrong feeling in the air. The group was walking together for the most part, with Boomerang and Slipknot whispering together a few yards a head of them. As they turned the corner of a building, a small jet airplane burning in the middle of the street, the two conspirators made their move. Digger spun, clocking the nearest guard in the face, and Slipknot kicked out anothers knee. Katana moved immediately, battle cry echoing as she launched herself over Captain Boomerangs weapon. Amusement coloring her features Corey leaned back against a tiny green sedan, excited to watch the events play out before her. _Eeny meeny miney moe...which one is the first to go?_

Katana slammed the aussie against the nearest building the same moment the escape artist shot out a rope, launching himself five stories up with ease. Landing on the roof, Rick yelling everyone to hold their fire, he once again swung himself up. Shooting her gaze between the two men she caught sight of Digger grabbing his boomerang from the air, a smarmy twist to his lips, and then Slipknot was mindlessly hanging from his ropes- sans head. Eyes wide she tried to straighten from her slouch but her feet flew from under her, heels scraping on the gravel, and she landed on her butt. She quickly made her way to her feet and brushed off her jeans, expertly ignoring the snickers around her.

"Now that's a killer app."

"Okay! You wanna keep playin' the Hollywood squares version of I'll-blow-your-freakin-head-off? Are you next?" Flag glowered at everyone, stopping for a second in front of Santana. Corey felt offended for the man. He'd hardly said a word and now Mr. Macho was threatening to decapitate him.

"You tripping homie." The quiet man spoke up, shaking his head lightly.

"You next Deadshot?" The way he spoke to them, the way he held the leverage over their heads, the way he looked at every single one of them. It all rubbed Corey the wrong way. She clenched her fists tight, nails biting into the skin of her palms as she resisted the urge to hurt the arrogant man. He might have power now, but he wouldn't always. At some point he would screw up, and that would be her opportunity. For now she'd bite her tongue, and try to hold her temper.

Lawton walked up until he was only a few inches in front of Flag, invading his space with no hesitation. "Did you just threaten me?" At the Colonels affirmative answer the assassin backed away with a disbelieving smile, pointing straight into the soldiers face, and walked back to the rest of the group.

Flag glared for a few more seconds before telling them all to move. She made her way to Deadshot, who was walking backwards and talking quietly to Harley. As she came within hearing distance she couldn't help her satisfied smirk, and skipped the rest of the way towards the pair.

"...Five or seven of these SEALS, after that Imma need some help. You down?"

"Gettin' ready to hop on than? I'm up for it Darlin'."

"Me too. What about the shit in our necks?"

"Your friend is gonna help us out with that right?"

The three of them stopped walking, Lawton looking expectantly at the blonde. She shifted in place for a moment before knocking her arm against the taller mans.

"You're my friend too." Breathing a laugh he strolled away and Corey looked at the mad princess as she avoided her eyes. Grinning slightly she side stepped so she was only a breadth away and gave the girl a wry look. Bringing up her fist she held it out to the girl.

"Friends foreva, yeah?"

With a small giggle the clown knocked her fist against hers and spun away, leaving the noirette to simply shake her head and follow. If the hitman thought there was any way The Joker was getting anyone but Harley outta this hell hole he was crazier than the due combined. They only walked a little bit further before Flag stopped them, striding ahead to talk to a couple of his men. She watched the group of SEALS, slowly making her way to Deadshots side. Harley hopped up to his other side, propping her arm on his shoulder. It didn't take long for the rest of their misfit squad to migrate towards them.

"I like these odds mate. Just say the word."

"Yeah."

Harley and Harkness were obviously ready and rearing to go, but Corey wasn't so sure. Men rushed around, ducking down into alleys and setting themselves into prearranged positions. In front of them Flag and his right hand man, GQ, were crouched low behind a police car and carefully observing whatever was skulking around the vicinity. Lawton must have felt the same apprehension because he stuttered out an answer before walking away, fixing his eye piece into place. Eyes on the mans back she slid into the spot he'd vacated, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"What'cha think they're doin' up there?" Shaking her head at the blonde Corey simply watched as the front line tensed, Katana taking her stance and whipping out her blade. Every muscle pulled taught and her hand shot to the gun on her thigh, swiftly pulling it out and checking the chamber out of habit. Apprehension filled the air, and then it snapped.

The men began firing their weapons and suddenly large bobble headed creatures began flinging themselves over the abandoned vehicles. She could feel the electricity buzz right beneath her skin and she grinned wildly, shoving away her gun and whipping out her staff. A quick shock and it was full size, humming like a bug zapper. She glanced at the others and watched as Digger crouched low and slowly backed away, cracking open a magically produced beer. Turning from him, rolling her eyes in exasperation, she took off towards the chaos. She much preferred to be the attack _er_ , not the attack _e_.

Running towards one she ducked to her knees, sliding against the asphalt as she dodged the creatures outstretched arms and thrust her weapon forward. Letting her powers flow through the metal it easily slid into the things chest, burning its way as it went. It spasmed violently as she stood, swinging her staff around and letting the creature slip off the weapon. Ignoring the odd black blood she moved deeper into the fight, flipping over and sliding under any obstacle she encountered. After a particularly harsh swing made its way straight through one of the monsters heads, sending electrocuted flesh raining down, Corey made sure to hit their heads as often as she could.

Breathless laughs were panted out into the night and her eyes danced with a mad fire. It's not like she'd never let her powers loose before, in fact she'd done a lot more with her powers, but this was the first time she'd gotten to just senselessly slaughter something. It was almost like a video game. Running at one of the monsters she stabbed the end straight into its eye, knocking it to its back. Using the momentum she planted her staff and kicked off, landing in a crouch on top of a car. Harsh pants rushed out of her and she couldn't seem to remove her large grin as she stared around at all the carnage. Everyone seemed to be holding their own, besides Flag. The dark figures were ganging up on the man and she stared as the Colonel was pulled down and drug away, satisfaction coating her features. She gave a sarcastic wave at the retreating figure, giggles bubbling out of her.

Half turned away from the scene she nearly missed Harley rushing forward, bat flashing as she bashed at the creatures. Shaking her head she was brought back into the fight as a hand wrapped tight around her ankle and pulled. Her head and back slammed into the metal, denting it slightly, before she was yanked forward. Twisting she landed on her hands, face inches from the road, before she glared up at the thing still clutching her leg. Pushing against the ground she twisted once again, this time kicking its large head back with her free leg, and it fell away with a snarl.

Twirling her staff she zapped it again and slipped it into its holder. Instead her hands began glowing with an sizzling blue light, the same light making her eyes shine brightly. Throwing out her hands twin lightening bolts exploded from her palms, striking the thing straight in its face. It was blasted back and didn't move again, save the occasional twitch. Flexing her fingers she flew to find a new opponent, body alight with adrenalin.

She'd just finished slamming her first through one of the creatures skulls when she felt fingers curl in her hair and she was pulled backwards. A scream was choked off before it could be heard and she growled instead, gaelic curses flying through the air as both hands rose to grip the thing holding her. The skin under her hands immediately began to pop and burn but she wasn't released. Instead it pulled her up higher, until she was just barely balancing on her toes, and then it sunk its teeth into her shoulder. This time a cry did escape her, loud and full of rage.

Swinging back her arm she felt her elbow connect with the side of its face and it released her shoulder with a nauseating sucking sound. Whipping her head back it too made contact and she wished it had a nose so she could have had the pleasure of hearing it break. Still, it let her go. Pivoting on her right foot she rose her left, pulling her leg tight to her chest and let it fly, heel digging snuggly into the things breastbone. This time she felt the snap of bone as it collapsed under her foot and then it was sailing away from her, hitting a car and flipping over the hood.

"Blimey."

Spinning once again she saw Digger standing only a few feet away, boomerang half raised and a look of awe of his face. Standing a little straighter she pushed out her chest, subconsciously preening under his gaze. Pulling her lip in between her teeth she sent him a small wink before running off. Or she would have run off, if Deadshot shooting crazily from the top of a car hadn't caught her attention. He seemed to be doing just fine and there were no other creatures lurking nearby so she opted to look around.

Hopping between downed bodies she kicked lightly at the ones not in camo, brows furrowing as she noticed a few oddities about the creatures. They weren't dressed like aliens or some other sort of unknown being. There was no chrome or odd symbols. In fact, all of them were wearing well known brands. Reebok shoes. Rolex watches. American Eagle and Old Navy. _What the hell is going on here?_ Her inspection brought her to an alley, where a flash of bright pink in the gloom caught her eye. Pausing she tilted her head inquiringly and stepped towards it, eyes lighting up as she finally caught what it was. _Unicorn!_ Snatching it up she brought it to her chest, twisting the soft mane between the fingers of her left hand. Her right brushed across the rest of its body, dusting off the dirt it had acclimated.

Pounding steps sounded behind her and she turned lightly on the balls of her feet to see a frantic Captain Boomerang, large blue eyes scanning the alley floor. At least until he noticed she was there. And then they were locked on the pink plushy in her hands. He seemed to catch himself, visually calming as he swallowed heavily and cleared his throat.

"Ah, where'd ya get that now sheila?" His voice was a little higher than normal and Corey had to fight to keep the smile from her face. Instead she shrugged innocently and cast her gaze down to the unicorn.

"Found it."

"Oh yeah? Well, uh..." Harkness floundered for a reason, some excuse to get his hands on the stuffy, blue orbs bouncing between her, the toy and their surroundings. Finally he seemed to think of something. "Just tha' it ain't too smart to be carryin' tha' around. Could get in the way. I've got a big roomy coat." He pulled the sides of his jacket away from him as if to prove his point. "Hows abou' I just hold her for ya? Whats ya say."

Shaking her head she sauntered up to the taller man, the top of her head at his eye level. Looking up at him she finally let her smile free, tip of her tongue peaking out from between her teeth, and pulled the plushy up from her chest to her face. Hiding her grin for a second she let herself get lost in the deep blue gaze of the Captain, nose dragging along the toys soft fur. Stepping closer she slipped the unicorn into one of the large inner pockets of Diggers still spread jacket and stepped around him.

"How bouts ya just take betta care o' the girl. She got a mite bit dirty." With that she skipped away, eager to find the rest of the team.


	5. HVT-1

**A/N: Yay new chapter! I hope you enjoy it lovelies! It was quite fun to write. Review if you feel like it. Just enjoy if ya don't! Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find. I have no beta so its just my eyes checking. I try to run through it a few ties but things still escape my notice.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing by my wild Irish lass.  
**

* * *

The first thing Corey noticed when she walked back onto the street was Harley wailing away on a downed creature not even ten yards away. Raising a bemused eyebrow she made her way over, the rest of the team circling around as well. Behind her Digger followed but didn't stop next to Deadshot as she did. Instead he loped his way towards Santana, a sardonic look on his face.

"Ey you were some help Princess."

"It's better this way. Trust me." The tattooed man waved his hand once in front of their faces, a dark shape with glowing eyes appearing for just a second before it burned away. The two of them went back and forth, the captain pulling out his lighter to taunt the man. Corey paid them no mind, leaning against a car and shrugging off her leather jacket. Running her fingers along her bitten shoulder she pressed tenderly around the flesh. The marks were small, only a dozen or so small punctures and her jacket took the brunt of the damage, but they still oozed blood slowly and a dark bruise was already forming around the wound. It was going to be sore but she'd live.

Shrugging her jacket back on, casting a dismayed look at the now ruined material, she eyed Flag and GQ as they hastily made their way towards the group of criminals, muttering angrily between the two of them. Everyone else seemed to be taking in the downed bodies, Digger crouching to swipe a fancy watch from one.

"What are they?" Harley voiced the question on all their minds, actually looking a little concerned.

"I don't know." Corey scoffed at the Colonels answer and Deadshot was quick with a rebuttal.

"Bull shit. That things got on a 3,000 dollar watch. Is that a person?" Lawton once again strode up to invade Flags space and the man looked away quickly before meeting the dark mans eyes.

"It was. Now its not." They held each others gaze before Flag turned around, immediately catching sight of Boomerang. "Hey don't!" Digger stood, a challenging look on his face, but Flag didn't back down. "We got a job to do. We're movin." He turned away and marched down the street, his soldiers quickly following. Corey looked around at the group who all had looks of derision and rage on their faces. Huffing in aggravation she started after the men, hand running through her wild mess of curls.

"Less one of yas has got a plan I tink we best follow."

Harley was the first to walk, but she could hear the others stepping up behind them as well. No one spoke as they made their way down the abandoned street, bodies tense as they waited for another attack. Next to her the lady clown slowed to a stop and then her bat was flying, the shattering of glass echoing around them. She couldn't help her laughter when everyone swung around, weapons trained on the woman, as she simply reached through the now open store window. Swinging the silver purse onto her shoulder she smiled happily and then eyed the second handbag laying there. Looping the chain strap onto her bat she swung it gently around to Corey, shaking the black studded bag back and forth enticingly. With another giggle she grabbed it and copied the other womans earlier actions.

"Aw Harl, ya shouldnae have."

"Seriously, the hells wrong with you people?" Flag was staring at the both of them, shaking his head incredulously.

"We're bad guys." Harley drew out the words like she was explaining to a child. "It's what we do."

Flag just shook his head in contempt and spun sharply on his heel, continuing to lead the way through the silent streets. They soon stopped to crouch behind a car, staring up at a large imposing building. _Ooooh, I wonda where we're goin'._ The army men conferred together, trying to come up with the best strategy to enter the building. Flag pressed his fingers to his ear, calling Waller before informing her on their situation. Corey rolled her eyes, annoyed at everything about this _mission_ , but perked up with a smirk as she watched Lawton stroll on by. One more glance at the soldiers showed they were none the wiser so she hurried after the man, nearly dancing up to his side.

"Where ya barreling off ta then?"

"I'm gettin' this over with." With a smirk he continued on to the front of the building. Flag had apparently noticed their disappearance, as he was snapping out their alias' and demanding they return to him. Floyd reached the door and pulled on it, unfortunately it didn't budge. The glass, on the other hand, had no such problem. It shattered and rained down at their feet, but they paid it no mind, gingerly entering the building to the sound of multiple footfalls behind them. Saddling up to the hitman Flag shot him a glare from the corner of his eye.

"Mind if we tag along?"

The inside with quiet and deserted, just like everything else they'd come across. Searching the dark corners for any sign of danger Corey startled when a long pale arm threw itself around her shoulders. Turning her head she met Harleys bright sparkling eyes, her grin wide and secretive. Casting her gaze to the side the noirettes followed, falling upon the large glass elevator. With matching conspiratorial expressions they backed away, silently pressing the up button for the machine.

The doors opened silently and they both slipped inside. Corey pressed her shoulders tightly against the wall, hands clutching the tarnished brass of the rails and ankles crossed out in front of her. Harley stood right in front of the large glass wall, staring at the group that had still yet to notice they'd lost a few members. It wasn't until the doors had closed that the elevator finally made a sound, the loud ding catching everyones attention. They rose quickly, Corey lifting a hand to wiggle her fingers at the now scrambling group while the queen clown waved much more enthusiastically. Harley leaned against the wall opposite her and pulled out her phone while Corey laid her head back and closed her eyes, thankful for the second to breath.

Of course it didn't last long as the ceiling exploded and one of the bubble-heads dropped down between the surprised women. Its hands wrapped around the blondes throat as she struggled against it. For a second Coreys brain faltered. But it was quick to pass as the clown punched the thing in the face. Kicking out her foot the irish womans heel knocked out one of its legs and it released the girl, falling to kneel at her feet. She was quick to whip out her gun, a bullet ripping its way through the misshapen head and planting itself not three inches from Coreys form.

"Jaysus!" Face paling she scrambled backwards, tripping over her own feet and slamming back into the wall, rail pressing uncomfortably into her lower back. The blonde looked surprised, like she'd forgotten she wasn't alone in the elevator. Which she very well may have. Who knew with her. Not looking too concerned she turned away and began straightening her pigtails in the clear glass. Righting herself Corey took deep breaths, trying to control her heart rate, and risked a quick glance at insanities incarnate before looking away. Her eyes shot back as a large dark figure appeared on the other side of the glass for only a few seconds, and then it was breaking through.

Harley flew into the wall, landing right next to her, and then the creature was attacking. This time she was quick to react and slammed her elbow into the side of the things face before a black arm struck out at her. It slammed into the side of her head and swept her out of the way. She tumbled over herself, hand sliding painfully across the collection of scattered glass on the ground. The blonde knocked the creature away and followed, pushing it into a corner just as Corey got to her feet. Grabbing a twisted arm she flung it away and straight into Corey. Following its momentum she grabbed a hold of it, pinning it in place with a forearm and raising her other hand that crackled with electricity. She slammed her fist into its face a few times before she was kicked away. Tumbling over the previously defeated body she fell back, once more hitting the floor. Rolling backwards her intention had been to gain her feet. However she was only met with air as she tumbled straight out the broken wall.

With a nasty string of curses she clutched the edge of the elevator by her fingertips, kicking her feet as she tried to gain leverage. With a grunt she managed to lift her elbow over the side, hanging by her forearms as she tried to gain her breath, watching with impressed eyes as Harley ran up the elevator wall, landing behind it and smashed the things head in. She stood for a second and Corey had the distinct impression she had been forgotten again. With a sharp whistle she had the other womans attention and she gave an easy smile, lifting an arm slightly in her direction.

"Feel like helpin' me out darlin'?" Tilting her head to the side she seemed to consider it for a second before shrugging happily and stooping down. A dainty hand clasped hers and pulled her up with surprising strength. Once again on her feet she let out a large breath, smoothing out her jacket and facing the doors just as they opened. The rest of the team stood there, each taking their own defensive position. Harley just walked by the group with a innocent 'hi'. Smiling wide Corey followed, shrugging at the assembled people.

"Wha' ya take the long way fo' eh?" A few steps forward and the girls realized no one was following. Corey continued on with slow lazy steps as the blonde turned around.

"Come on. Let's go."

They walked through a few rooms, stopping for a second in each one before moving on. The noirette stayed alert, knowing that after the attack in the elevator there was no way there weren't more of the creepy things skulking around. Smoke, whisky and something wild invaded her senses seconds before a large arm wrapped itself around her neck, pulling her in close to a warm side. Whiskers tickled the side of her face as chapped lips grazed her ear.

"Now 'at was a wee bit naughty wha' ya did back there dahl. Running off like tha'." She didn't want to admit that he had effected her. Her breath had caught and heart sped up, causing a slight flush on her cheeks. His dark chuckle let her know he had seen and/or heard her reaction towards him. Rolling her eyes she stopped walking, Boomerang doing the same seeing as he had a hold of her. Instead of pulling away like he probably thought she would she instead leaned closer, trailing her fingers along his lower back as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Turning towards him she pressed close, her breasts pressing tightly against his side, as her other hand rose to play with the zipper of his captains sweatshirt.

"Oh hun," the purr was leaving her before she realized what she was doing. "If ya say tha' was bold, you've a few tings ta learn." She dipped her head just the barest amount, so that her lips ghosted a trail against the stubble on his chin, and she could feel his body rumble with a groan.

"An who'll teach me those things ey? You?" He leaned in closer until their noses brushed, corner of his mouth lifting to show off his gold tooth. For a moment she forgot her hesitance about the man in front of her. Wrapped up in his scent with his deep blue eyes engulfing her she wanted to drown in his accent and the free feeling he gave off. But then reality came knocking as dozens of bubble-heads fell from the ceiling.

Pushing away from her personal temptation she sprung into action, flipping away as chaos took control around her. Pulling out her staff she lengthened it, pushing as much of her power as possible into the metal. Soon it was glowing a bright white, blue bolts zipping from tip to tip, and finding a home in misshapen chest cavities and faces. One of them lunged at her and she fell backwards, loosing the grip on the staff, cursing angrily as she listened to it roll away. Legs wrapping around its waist she used its momentum to flip them over so she straddled its body, charged fists slamming into the creatures skull until it was no longer recognizable as anything.

From her position she tried to find her main weapon but couldn't see it. Shrugging she stood and pulled out her glock. She fired at the monsters, taking out any she could, happily noting their numbers were dwindling. Harley doing some crazy acrobatics around one of their bodies distracted her long enough for one to come at her from the side, taking her straight over a desk. She felt the knife slide into her abdomen but the pain was muted by the adrenaline. The creature ripped the blade from her body and she hissed in aggravation, wrapping both hands around the things throat. Tightening her fingers she sent out her power until the body on top of her was smoking and still, save a few reflexive twitches. Groaning she pushed the heavy being off of her and made her way shakily to her feet. Hand pressed against the desk she'd been thrown over she pulled away her jacket to inspect her newest wound.

It was bleeding steadily, a jagged hole that made itself known just below her ribs. With an annoyed huff she cast her jacket aside, ripping away some of the soft inner lining to wrap around her waist. Now that the fighting was over her nerves were on fire, but it wasn't the first time she'd gotten stabbed, nor the worst. She was sure the blasted thing hadn't hit anything vital so she was okay on that front.

"They're after Flag again!"

Deadshots voice brought her attention to where the colonel was being dragged away, once again surrounded. Growling in annoyance she snatched up her gun and bolted towards the struggling man, firing off shots when she was confidant she wouldn't hit anyone else. The rest of the team rushed forwards as well, Croc twisting the head off of one while Harley bashed another. Lawton shouted for them to circle up and they did so quickly, planting Flag right in the middle of them. The man tried to escape the protective circle, desperate to get to his still fighting men, but Lawton refused to let him go.

A few more minutes and it was over, the last of the creatures falling to the ground heavily. Flag immediately called for them to move, exiting the room as quickly as he could. The rest followed, Corey lagging behind slightly to find her staff, and then they were being shot at again. A bullet grazed her shoulder, the same one that had been bitten earlier, and she backed up into the room they'd just left cursing her rotten luck. The cacophony of gunfire echoed in her head and she peaked around the corner, watching as they tried to fight back.

It finally seemed Lawton had enough of Diablo standing around because he whipped around to face him, pushing the shorter man into the wall and tearing off his face mask.

"Where you been homie?"

"This aint my fight."

"You know what. You don't stand for shit- you aint about shit!"

"Don't touch me man!" At that Deadshot began waving his hands around Santana, tapping the top of his head and taunting the firestarter. Probably not the best idea, but as large hands grabbed the legs of her pants she lost interest in the immature spat that was happening. Instead she glanced down to meet the wide gaze of Captain Boomerang. Lips twisting in amusement she reached a hand down, lifting the man when he clasped it in his own.

"Well this got all bolloxed up ey?"

Whatever reply Digger may have gave was cut off by the roar of a great fire starting. Heat surrounded them and her hair blew back by the sheer force of the flames. Chato stood with an inferno shooting out of his hands, effectively setting their enemies ablaze, ear splitting shrieks filling the air as the creatures perished. Eyes wide Corey could do nothing but stare in fascination, mouth falling open as she got lost in the flames. That was some crazy power. When it was over Diablo stood silently, breaths rushing out of him in harsh pants. No one spoke as he turned to them, eyeing everybody with apprehension. Finally Deadshot broke the silence.

"I was just trying to get you there. Phil Jackson...we good right?"

Nodding at the taller man he jolted forwards a little as Harley slammed into his back, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"I knew you'd come through."

Coming out of her trance Corey shot a smirk at the quiet man, punching him lightly in the shoulder as she walked by. "'At was the business luv."

They continued through the building, guns and weapons at the ready, tensed as they scanned the shadows. Fortunately there was no other incidents and they managed to reach the stairwell in peace. They started up in single file, Flag and his side bitch GQ leading the way. The rest ambled on behind them with a the few soldiers that were left trailing at the rear. Halfway to the top and Corey was panting, trying to bring air into her burning lungs as her legs went numb. Her eyes were on her feet and didn't see Harleys prone form until she nearly walked into the girl. The clown was gripping the railing, eyes glassy and focused on the bottom a long way down. Not sure if she was going to jump or not she raised her hand slightly, thinking to shake her out of her head. A second later she decided that wasn't the best idea and continued past her the same time a warm hand splayed across her back, pushing her forwards.

Recognizing the touch and smirking at the fact he'd placed himself behind her Corey swung her hips a little more obviously, enjoying the groan she got as a response. Another fifteen minutes of the muscle burning climb and they finally managed to reach their destination in one piece. The room they stepped into was large and actually lit, with comfy looking couches and chairs spaced throughout. Flag mumbled something and nearly jogged towards the door with a keypad next to it. Choosing to ignore him for now since it seemed they were taking a break she made her way to a chair, sinking into it with a tired sigh. Today had certainly not gone at all like she had thought it would. Her blood had made an appearance a few more times than she had figured it would for one. Her shoulder and side pounded fiercely in tandem and she repressed a wince as she shifted around.

A weight on the arm of the chair snapped her eyes open, when she had closed them she wasn't sure, and she turned her head slightly to once again see Boomerang. Huffing she rolled her eyes but indulged the man.

"Sometin' I can do fer ya Boomerang?"

Lips twisting up into a crooked grin the aussie slung his arm across the back of her chosen seat and leaned closer, other hand moving to her knee, long fingers splayed to curl under her leg. "Aye darlin', I'm think' there's quite a bit you can do for the Captain. Hows about we scurry 'way to a dark corner and find out?" The man leaned in even closer and trailed his nose up her jaw to bury it in her curls. A pleasured hum left Corey as she turned her head enough to touch the tips of their noses together. Glittering eyes stared into swirling blue and she unconsciously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Diggers eyes followed the motion with his gaze, pupils dilating.

Despite her earlier protests she really wanted to give into this man. If he kept popping up and invading her space with those eyes of his it would happen too. She knew herself well, her self control was never the best, and she'd been locked away with Griggs and his band of asshats as the only males to ogle. Not that she wanted to, they were all slime balls and disgusted her to no ends. Deciding she was thinking way too much she figured she'd just roll with it. Let the pieces fall where they may, as it were.

Placing her hand on top of his that still held her leg she trailed her fingers up his jacket sleeve until they were playing with the collar, fingertips grazing the back of his neck. "Who needs a dark corna' luv? Didn't figure you for a prim an' propa' lad." Her grin stretched wide at the pleased growl that reverberated in his chest and his grip tightened on her leg, pulling her closer and dipping down to nip her neck. A gasp escaped her and she nearly missed his next words, a smile evident in his voice.

"Oh dahl, the dark corner was fo' ya lovely. I thought 'bout just rippin' 'way your clothes right here an' having me way with ya. Been thinkin' bout gettin' me hands on those curves all day."

Moaning softly she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, fingers twisting into messy waves so she could pull him closer. Their lips brushed together as she whispered her next words. "Hold onto tha' thought luv. You're gonna need it." Winking at Diggers taken aback expression she popped out of her seat. Only a few steps away the secured door opened, and out walked Deadshot, Flag...and Waller. Muscles tensing almost painfully she stomped forward, the angry growl that left her echoed in stereo with Crocs own. The team prowled towards the woman, creating a semi-circle around her and Flag. There was silence before the Colonel broke it, simply creating even more tension in the air.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home. That sounds good." One large step and he was at her side, once again slinging an arm around her shoulders. He shook her lightly, and when their eyes met his were angry, sparking with a hard light as he spoke through clenched jaws. "You guys wanna go home? Hmm? Or ya wanna go back to prison." With visions of her glass cell swimming in front of her eyes Corey shook her head vehemently, subconsciously pushing herself further into Boomers side, and Harley quickly spoke up.

"I'm not going back to prison."

"Wha' I'm saying is...we kill the pair of 'em now before they kill us." Katana moved forward, pulling out her sword, and Corey wrapped her arm around her interests waist without a thought, hand raising in front of them to spark threateningly. Waller swung her arm across Katanas body, halting her process forward, and simply stared at the assembled group with a look of entitlement and boredom filling her eyes.

"I got this... You all made it this far. Don't get high spirited with me and ruin a good thing." Her monotone surrounded them and she raised her phone, showing her nano app blazing across the screen. She wiggled the phone for a few seconds, thumb hovering over their faces. Glances were exchanged, but no words, and Waller easily strode between the group heading for the stairwell, Flag and Katana following behind faithfully. Corey could feel her body shaking with suppressed rage and she took a deep breath, glaring at the floor.

"C'mon darlin'." A strong arm pulled her along and she released a sigh, falling into step with the rest. One day she would kill that woman, but today wasn't it.


	6. Jail Break Blues

**Disclaimer: Only Corey is mine, nothing that you recognize is.  
**

* * *

 _Damnable stairs._ Once again they were climbing, Waller and her lackeys looking like they were just barely stopping themselves from down right sprinting up the stairs. Her aqua gaze was locked fiercely on the manipulative womans back. A shoulder knocked against her uninjured one lightly, bringing her from her hate-a-thon to clash gazes with a smiling aussie. Actually, looking closer, Corey wasn't sure she liked that look. He was smug, like the cat that got the canary. Eyes narrowing slightly she shot the man a wary glance.

"Wha?"

Beautiful blues roved up and down her figure, pausing longer on certain assets than others.

"Aint nothin' luv. Only..." Boomerangs grin widened exponentially and Corey could swear if she wanted to she'd be able to count the mans teeth. "Back in tha room, just seemed like ya was tryin' to protect the captain, 'Ats all."

She could feel her cheeks turn pink, right under her eyes, and she hoped the space was dark enough that it was unnoticeable. Rolling her eyes Corey scoffed lightly, bumping him with her shoulder as he had earlier. "Do nae flatta yerself Digga. Samurai pulled out 'er sword. I was protectin' _meself._ Ya just happened ta be in the way." Her harsh words did nothing to diminish the self-satisfied air the aussie had around him. If anything it seemed to grow at her slightly defensive explanation.

"Wha'ever ya say dahl."

Sour expression crossing her face she finally stepped out onto the roof, missing her coat as she shivered slightly. The wind was sharp so high up and she'd left the remains of her jacket torn to shreds back down in the offices. they were only waiting a few minutes and then a large black chopper was hanging above them, Flag shouting commands into his radio. With every word the military man seemed to get more aggitated until he stopped talking all together, just staring up at the helicopter.

"Birds been jacked. Light it up!" Flag, GQ and what remained of the soldiers wasted no time in firing at the commandeered chopper, and quickly realized that was not a good idea. A machine gun, manned by Griggs of all people, tore across the roof. Army men went down quickly and Corey ducked behind a large metal box, arm shooting out and grabbing soft cotton before pulling Digger down next to her by his captains jacket.

As everyone scrambled for shelter an eerie laugh rose above everything and a chill swept down her spine, not even noticing as Harkness wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her head to pull her body tight against his. That laugh could only mean one thing and she pushed against the solid body holding her. Wiggling free just enough to peak her head over her shelter she watched as Harley stood and threw off her jacket, smiling wide and sprinting towards the edge of the building. Leaping off the side she caught the rope hanging from the open doors, anchoring her legs securely.

The shooting stopped and Corey pushed away completely, rounding her protective barrier to stare at the woman, waving happily as they flew away. Catching sight of a pissed looking Waller, Corey could only guess Joker had found a way to kill the bomb in Harleys neck.

"Deadshot!" Waller was finally showing emotion, stomping up to the hitman and gesturing heatedly at the escaping woman. "Shoot that woman right now!"

"She ain't do shit to me."

"You're a hitman right? I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom. And your kid." Inhaling sharply, eyes shooting from Deadshot to Harley, she already knew what would happen. The two of them may have been getting along, in fact she was pretty sure Floyd had been flirting with the queen clown, but their comradery meant shit in the face of his child.

"Oh she dead." The rest stood back, simply specters as Lawton set up his gun, staring down the scope and lining up his shot. Corey watched with sad eyes, though she wasn't the only one, but knew she couldn't do anything. Her bomb was still active. If she moved to do anything she was liable to loose her head. So she did the only thing she could and refused to look away. Harley swirled around the rope and then the gun went off, her pale body immediately unraveling from the escape route and hanging by her arms. Fists clenched tight Corey bit at her lip, unable to look away.

A second later she was happy she hadn't, as Harley popped her head up smiling, laughter drifting back to those on the roof. Hopping in place she barked out a harsh laugh, chanting out 'go Harley go!' as loud as she could. Waller sent her an evil look and flashed her phone, the little picture of herself staring out from the screen. It stopped her yelling but couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Sure, she wished that was her flying away without a care in the world. But staying on the roof and getting to watch their faces as they were outsmarted and outdone was pretty good too.

Deadshot walked back to the group with a satisfied shrug and Waller rose her radio, steadily ordering the hijacked chopper to be shot down. Worry replaced the joy and green-blue eyes turned to watch the escaping convicts once again. It wasn't long at all before they were hit, front of their craft going up in flames. Watching as the chopper crashed she couldn't stop the sad shake of her head. That girl may have been nuttier than a jockstrap, but she had actually been growing on the Irish woman. The confirmation of the hit through the radio was just the cherry on top.

"Thank you. Now get me off this roof." Turning to the group Waller met every gaze evenly, face still hard with anger. "The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more." Leaning into Diggers body, even if she wasn't sure when he had got there, Corey kept her eyes on the fire so far away.

"You couldn't save 'er." Looking up she saw that he wasn't talking to her but to Deadshot. When the man failed to reply she did it for him, looking once more to the flames.

"None of us could."

Not too long after another chopper showed up, this one landing and admitting Waller with no troubles. As the craft rose in the air Corey turned away, only to spin back around as the grinding of metal crashed out behind her. Wallers rig swirled to the ground with their wide eyes following. Flag began having an anxiety attack and one of his men confirmed she had gone down. _Now that was some instant karma._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Waller went down Flag demanded they go after her so they made their way back down the stairs, which was just as annoying as the climb up had been. Rick and GQ at the front and two remaining soldiers in the back, the five surviving team members silently made their way to the street. It was raining when they stepped out, the downpour soaking into her hair and weighing it down, making it lay down flat for once. Gaze locked on her shoes, Corey didn't notice the blonde sitting on the police car Flag had crouched behind only a few hours ago. When a sharp elbow met her injured side she growled in pained annoyance and glared up at the irritating aussie who had yet to leave her be. But he was grinning at her, blue hues flicking in front of them and then back. Sighing deeply she followed his gaze, freezing mid-step when two-toned pigtails and running makeup met her eyes. They noticed her before she saw them, so as they got closer Corey could see the deep pain and heartbreak that lined her face. But at their appearance the clown smiled widely and struck a pose.

"Heeey guuuys. I'm back. I missed you all _so_ much." Her words broke at the end and Corey stepped forward, a small understanding smile on her face. Harley was crazier than all get out, but she was still a woman. One who had somehow managed to escape a burning helicopter, but also had to watch the person she loved die. At least Corey assumed Joker hadn't escaped as well, otherwise there would be no crying Harley sitting in front of her. The soft spot she had for the manic woman had her holding out her hands to the blonde, an offer to help her get off the car. And also one of comfort. With a grateful look the woman took her hands and slid to the blacktop, one bleached arm slipping around Coreys shoulders. Pressing their foreheads together for just a moment the pale woman let out a brighter smile and turned to the rest of the group.

"We're glad you could make it." Deadshot, _shockingly,_ was the one to break the silence. With a quick nod he was moving past them and Boomerang called for Harleys attention. When he had it he gently tossed the girls forgotten bat at her before he too stepped past them, wrapping his arm around Coreys waist to tug her along with him. Giving the blonde another smile she let the man pull her forward, deciding not to put up a fight with how good a mood she was now in. Silence reigned between them all as they made their way to the still smoking helicopter not even twenty minutes away. The convicts slowed to a stop, eyeing the fallen chopper as Flag hurried up to it, flashing a light into the windows and then slamming open the door. Based on the bullet holes that had shattered the window Corey would confidently say that Waller wasn't there. Or anywhere close by probably.

"So let me guess." Deadshot scanned his surroundings, walking slowly around the crash site. "We're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky. You know, cuz why wouldn't we?" Gesturing towards the 'swirling ring of trash' brought everyones attention to it, causing gasps and awed stares. Corey couldn't look away, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched the energy swirl. She could feel the power, the surging electricity, crawling along her skin. Floyd speaking again brought her back. "When does this end Flag?" _Million dollar question there, now inn'it?_

"Load up. We're in for a fight." Flag deflected and instead walked away, straight towards the large flashing machine in the sky. Mood sufficiently dampened she pulled away from Boomerang and trailed after with dragging steps. A large thick binder slamming into the car next to Flag a few moments later stopped everyone in their tracks, and they turned as one to watch as Lawton stormed up to Flag and once more got in his face.

"Tell everybody. _Everything!_ Or me and you are gonna go right now."

Corey stared at the men facing off, a little more than confused. Sure this wasn't the first time they had squared off, but that had seemed more like a 'challenge the alpha' thing. Poking and prodding to kind of figure each other out. Now Floyds face was twisted into a snarl, eyes flashing dangerously. Flag stared the man down before flicking his gaze throughout the group, before finally resting his eyes on the fallen binder, pages scattered along the soaked pavement. He seemed to debate with himself before sighing and once more meeting the hitmans gaze.

"Three days ago...a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. So Waller sent me with a woman with _incredible_ abilities. A witch. Nobody could get near this thing, but the witch could. Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea. Waller had her heart, it was supposed to control her, but she's somehow using power from the other being do make...that." They all eyed the ominous creation for a few silent moments before the colonel continued. "That's how she escaped from Waller. So now you know."

 _And I wish I didn't._ Everything else she had been fine with. Well not fine, but she wasn't gonna go insane because she fought some weird shit and got injured. But a _witch._ With crazy possession powers and who knew what else. What had Waller been expecting of them? The crazy bitch had pretty much leveled Midway...what were they _possibly supposed to do?_

"You can just kill me right now. I'm going to have a drink." Deadshot pointed over his shoulder and then turned sharply, heading towards the nearest bar.

"Deadshot...I need your help." It sounded like it had actually hurt him to say that, but Lawton kept moving, shaking his head negatively.

"No sir, you need a miracle." The sound of a nice cold drink perked her up faster than she thought possible, and Corey quickly made her way to Lawtons side, grinning at the sideways look he shot her.

"I'll risk my 'ead fer a cold bevvie. Maybe he'll be nice an' wait 'til aftah we're done ta hit the switch." A smile curled the mans lips but he said nothing as he held open a well made oak door for her to walk through. The sign declared it 'The Gray Room'. Floyd stepped in after her, and then everyone else after him. Even Katana had come with them, something that had all of them staring in shock. Harley hopped over the counter to play bartender, and Croc moved further into the room to find a booth, but the rest deigned to line themselves up along the bar. Boomerang sat on her left, close enough their arms brushed, and Floyd took up the spot on her right.

Harley called for orders; Croc wanted a beer, Katana and Deadshot went with whisky, Boomerang held up his own can of drink, Santana felt like water and Corey decided to let Harley choose for her. Thus she ended up with a purple, blue and pink fancy drink that had an ungodly amount of alcohol in it. The first sip startled her, the unexpected intensity of the burn causing her to clear her throat and shake her head, but after that she happily downed the sugary concoction with no problem. Warm, rough fingers pulled on the material around her waist and she met the puzzled eyes of Boomerang.

"What's this about darlin?"

Shrugging she slowly unwrapped the makeshift bandage, grimacing slightly as dried blood stuck and pulled around the wound. It was nasty looking but Corey just ran her fingers along the edge, pushing slightly to make sure nothing to terrible had been sliced up. _Just a flesh wound really._ "One of the bastards managed ta land a hit on me." Raising a hand to run a long her shot and bruised shoulder she couldn't hide her wince of pain. "'At's nae the last one I'm sure ta get afore this mess is settled. They do nae even hurt to much."

Digger gently touched the area around her wounds, sending small shivers through her body. But the man didn't seem to even notice her reaction, far too focused on her injuries. Finally he rose his eyes to hers, foreign emotion swirling through electric blues. And then he was turning back around, muttering about how she needed to be more careful. Confused at the weird interaction she decided to push it to the back of her mind.

Floyd threw back his shot, which Harley was prompt to refill. Picking up the filled glass he just stared into the amber liquid for a second before speaking.

"Here's to honor...among thieves." Offering his glass to Katana she stared and muttered she wasn't a thief before walking away. Turning back to clink drinks with Harley he scrunched up his face, mocking her words. Nudging his shoulder Corey smiled brightly up at the man, finishing the round of cheers.

"Girl's barmy luv. Don't know wha' she is." She got him to let out a breathy laugh but he quickly went back to staring at his drink.

"Well, we almost pulled it off. Despite what... _everybody_ thought. Worst part is they're gonna blame us for the whole thing. Ya know? Can't have people knowing the truth. We're the patsies." At his brief pause Corey remembered his words when this first started, after Wallers message, and she mouthed what he had called them way back then. _Suicide Squad._ "The cover up. Don't forget...we're the bad guys." She could feel the morose words getting to her and she slouched down in her seat. A heavy weight pressed into her side and she glanced over to see Boomerang leaning over on his barstool, head nestled on her shoulder with his crazy curls tickling her neck. He let out a large sigh, one she felt more than heard, and sunk further into her. "And for about... _two_ sweet seconds, I had hope."

"Hope?" For the first time Santana spoke without having to be prompted. He swung sideways in his stool so he was facing them, hands clasped in front of him. "You had hope huh? Well hope don't stop the world from turning my brother."

"Hmmm, you preaching?"

"It's coming back around for you. How many people you killed man?"

Deadshot actually looked offended. "You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese."

"You ain't never whacked down no women? No kids?" Chato was intense in his questions, eyes burning through them. Corey finished off her drink as the conversation turned into more personal territory. Beside her Digger shifted, pulling away from her so her could turn sideways on his stool, before moving closer again. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight to him, and his chin brushed the top of her head as he stared down the conversing men.

"I don't kill women or children."

"I do." That got everyones attention, Digger tensing as Coreys head whipped around to face the quiet man. Women and children usually hand the 'no touchy' rule applied to them. Most men, while willing to steal or kill or what have you, usually didn't want to hurt the weaker sex or the kids. And women didn't want to do it for obvious reasons. Usually admitting to hurting one or both of them prompted some dirty looks and nasty retaliation. _Presenting Digger Harness' face as exhibit A._ Ignoring the reactions he had caused Chato continued. "See I was born with the devils gift. I kept it hidden most of my life but...the older I got the stronger it got. So I started using it. For business, you know. The more power on the street I got the more firepower I got. Like that shit went hand in hand, ya know? One was feeding the other. Aint no body tell me no. Except my old lady... You know, she used to pray for me. Even when I didn't want it."

Corey couldn't tear her eyes away from the man. Diggers hold kept tightening the longer the story went on, causing her side to pulse angrily, but she wasn't concerned with that. No. What worried her was the pain and longing behind dark eyes. The self hatred and regret that all swirled together. Mind far away, in another lifetime, the man lifted his palm and created a small fire figure. The feminine shape spun and leapt gracefully along the mans hand.

"God didn't give me this. Why should he take it away? See, when I get mad I..I lose control ya know? I just...I don't know what I do." Placing his empty water glass over his manipulation Corey watched as the fire woman slowly started to die. Struggling on her knees she pounded tiny fists on the glass, until finally all that remained was smoke. "Until it's done."

Callused fingers were digging into her sides, gripping painfully into her knife wound, but the noirette felt unable to shake the aussie off. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to. Her mind refused to let go of Mathias' face, and all she could think about was losing him. Whatever Boomerang was thinking was enough to cause barely visible tremors to travel his body, and his voice was rougher than normal when he spoke.

"And the kids?" But it wasn't Santana who answered. It was Harley.

"He killed them... Didn't you? Own that shit. Own it!" At the clowns shout Corey jerked in Diggers tight embrace and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Harkness seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in, because he quickly released her and spun around to face the bar properly, staring down into his can of beer. Having already finished her drink Corey simply twirled her glass between her hands, eyes trailing the years worth of stains on the bar as she listened to Harley rant. "What did ya think was gonna happen? Huh?" Floyd tried to stop the girl but she didn't listen, barreling on stubbornly. "What you were just...what? Gonna have a happy family and coach little leagues and make car payments? Normal is a setting on the dryer! People like us...we don't get normal."

Before the words were even fully out of her mouth Boomerang was snapping at her, accent thick with his aggravation. "Why is it always a knife fight every single time ya open ya mouth? Ya know on the outside...you're amazing. But inside, you're ugly."

"We all are. We all are! Except for him. He's ugly on the outside too." Glancing at Croc she watched him roll his shoulders, a low growl rumbling out of him.

"Not me shorty. I'm beautiful."

His comment, while probably not meant to be funny, still broke the thick atmosphere and Harley smiled at the scaled man. "Yeah you are."

Giggling, Corey spun in her stool, leaning back against the bar and holding out her right arm. Snapping three times she moved her arm into a 'Z' formation, cheeky smirk lighting up her face. "Ya know ya gots ta strut boyo."

Hinges squeaking brought their conversation to an end, all eyes swinging to the door.


End file.
